1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a radiographic imaging apparatus, a method of controlling the radiographic imaging apparatus, and a computed tomography (CT) apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiographic imaging apparatuses capture an image of an object using properties of radiographic rays in which the radiographic rays, such as X-rays, are absorbed by the object or transmitted through the object according to characteristics of the object material. The radiographic imaging apparatuses receive the radiographic rays transmitted through the object or generated in the object and generate a radiographic image according to the received radiographic rays, thereby providing an image of internal areas of the object. Since the structure of the inside of the object can be easily understood using the radiographic imaging apparatuses, the radiographic imaging apparatuses have been used in various industrial fields. For example, the radiographic imaging apparatuses are used to detect lesions in the human body in a hospital and so on, or to understand an internal structure of an object or a part in a factory and so on. Also, the radiographic imaging apparatuses are used to check luggage in an airport security zone and so on. Examples of the radiographic imaging apparatuses include digital radiography (DR) apparatuses, CT apparatuses, and full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatuses.